


Reach

by vinyl_octopus



Series: Tumblr prompt fills [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinyl_octopus/pseuds/vinyl_octopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>captainmartinrichardson asked: <br/>I have a massive obsession with height differences. Could we get something with Martin being too short too reach something and the Douglas laughing at him adoringly before going to pick him up and helping him reach it? Thank youuuuuuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

“Urgh.” 

At the anguished huff from the kitchenette, Douglas looked up, “What’s the matter, Martin?” 

“We’re out of coffee filters.” Martin appeared in the doorway peering morosely into the empty carton as if staring hard enough would render it _unempty_. 

“We can’t be,” said Carolyn, swishing past to her office. “Arthur bought a job lot online. We’ve got them coming out of our ears. Have another look.” 

She disappeared into her office, leaving Martin blinking blankly at the empty void of the office pantry. 

“Oh! They’re above the cupboard, Skip!” said Arthur from his position in front of the wall chart where he was carefully colour coordinating all the tags. 

Douglas bit his lip against a twitch as Martin stretched blindly up to where the new box of filters was tauntingly out of reach. As Martin was forced onto his tiptoes, Douglas put down his paper and gave up all pretence of reading, watching as Martin hopped about a bit, tongue endearingly poked out of his mouth in concentration. A particularly springy jump caused Martin’s shirt to pull free of its trouser moorings and gave Douglas a lovely view of creamy white waist, spoilt only by Martin’s agonised groan as said jump resulted in pushing the box another six inches back and entirely out of his reach. 

“Need a little help there, sir?” Douglas quashed the seductive tone that almost emerged on automatic, but didn’t bother to hide his smirk as he made to get up. However, he was thwarted in causing Martin to flush any further as Arthur bounded helpfully into the kitchen and plucked the box down easily. 

Douglas buried himself back in the paper as Martin happily and obliviously went about making coffee for everyone. 

 

***

 

“Douglas?” 

“Mmmm?” Douglas rinsed the suds off another glass and propped it in the dish rack before turning to where Martin was bemused in front of the kitchen pantry. 

“Have you rearranged everything again?” 

“Oh… I might have… moved a few odds and ends. Why?” 

Martin turned with a little frown. “Where’s the honey?” 

“Top shelf, I think.” Douglas feigned innocence as he grabbed a plate and made slow work of scrubbing it clean, watching Martin out of the corner of his eye. 

Two or three pleasing jumps and a huff before Martin turned around, exasperated and slightly ruffled. “Why would you put it up there? You know I can’t reach.” 

“Oh, come on, you’re not that short, love.” Douglas shook off the plate and turned to face Martin. 

Martin obligingly extended himself as tall as possible to show Douglas how out of reach the honey was. Douglas drank in the enticing view of well-muscled back stretched out before him, sliver of creamy skin peeking out above his jeans, muscles straining in his arms. 

“See?” Martin pouted. 

“Hmm, yes I do,” Douglas growled. He pulled off his Marigolds. “Let me give you a hand there…. _sir_.” 

He sidled over and gripped Martin around the waist, ignoring the yelp of disgruntled protest and deliberately pressing himself against the smaller, taut body, even as he slid Martin upwards and within reach of the jar. 

He slid him even more sensuously back down once Martin had hold of it, pulling him in to his chest and wrapping his arms around him once his feet were back on the ground. 

“That what you needed, Captain?” Hot breath, straight into Martin’s ear. The taunt softened with a delicate bite of his earlobe. 

“Very funny, Douglas.” Martin’s petulant tone would have been more convincing if he hadn’t been arching his neck and grinding his hips back into Douglas. 

Douglas rubbed a kiss into the nape of Martin’s neck. “Since we only just finished dinner…. care to tell me what you needed the honey for?” Martin unscrewed the lid with a pleasing _pop_ and dipped his fingers in, letting the golden substance ooze slowly and deliberately towards his hand before twisting to look Douglas straight in the eye as he sucked each digit carefully clean. 

“I just thought it might be _my_ turn to tease _you_ …”


End file.
